


Sakura and The Mysterious Transfer Student!

by Feffernoose



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feffernoose/pseuds/Feffernoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>awful lotta transfer students going into sakura's school system</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a new beginning

the bluenette entered the classroom and stared longingly into sakura's eyes. sakura was like what. syaoran was like frick!


	2. life before love

sayaka or sasuke or whatever her name was sat down next to the only heterosexuals in the entire school. "my name is sa-" but sakura gasped!


	3. a line is crossed

syaoran stood up. "i'm unnecessary romantic tension in a work created for the consumption of children!" he started making out with miki miki


	4. no one gets away with murder

sakura, Feeling a deep anger welling within her that will go unexplained until later, grabbed her key. "by the power of satan, release!"


	5. i was stupid, so stupid

salary stepped back and started changing into a puella magi, which is what we, in the pmmm universe, call a magical girl, because latin.


	6. the capitalist agenda

syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. there were two magical girls transforming right before him and all he could think about was yukito's ass.


End file.
